A Scientific Discovery of the World Of Wizards
by Lilly K
Summary: Oneshot. Collaboration with Nate Jones. The following Passages are taken from the personal journal of Doctor Dartanis Bloodstone.


**This is a collaboration with Nate Jones, the true mind behind this piece.**

 **A Scientific Discovery of the World Of Wizards**

The following Passages are taken from the personal journal of Doctor Dartanis Bloodstone.

March 2nd, 1988.

My name is Dartanis Bloodstone. I have been working just outside the modest town of Little Whinging for the last 3 years now as both scientist and Doctor. Most of the residents still consider me new and are slow to trust. Some, like Ms. Figg, are friendly and nice from the moment they met me. Today I was asked to perform the city blood drive, and test samples of the blood for any communicable diseases. I have found something very unusual. In the blood of one Child, a 7 year old boy named Harry Potter, i have discovered what looks like silver and gold blood cells mixed in with the red blood cells. they glow and sparkle under my microscope. Strangely, when i asked the boys guardians, his aunt and uncle, about his health and well-being in a attempt to discover if this had a source in living conditions, their reaction was...hostile. and frightened. you would think they were harboring a criminal, or some kind of monster of myth like a dragon. I will continue to study the blood samples. maybe the potter child isn't the only one.

May 10th, 1988.

Continuing from last entry. note: entries may be random due to my official duties. as well as lack of punctuation and capitalization and any misspellings are due to the haste of these entries. i have found 2 more samples of blood with the gold and silver cells. strangely, in these samples, the cells lack the sparkle and glow of the potter child sample. one is from ms figg, the other...is from myself. strangely they do not react to any kind of medical testing. bacterial, viral, no effect. remarkably resilient. i wish i knew my ancestry. it could be possible this is a hereditary feature. in which case, i would be somehow related to ms. figg. and the potter child. i will have to talk to madam figg at her earliest convenience about this.

june 7th: 1988:

this entry will be unusual. today i managed to visit ms figg, or should i say arabella figg, in her home. lovely cats, unusual breed. we talked for a long time. i mentioned the blood cells i been doing and she became...nervous. when i mentioned the potter child she became downright frightened, like i was about to expose some big secret. Then i mentioned the strange cells in my blood, her blood and the child's blood. Ms figg, being a practical and intelligent person, first asked how, as a doctor, i never noticed it in my blood before. i pointed out that doctors usually are prohibited to self treatment on health matters, due to being biased, and i only checked my blood after seeing the potter child's sample, in case this was in fact a airborne pathogen spreading or something in the water. She was satisfied with the answer, but said she cannot tell me anything until she consults with a...higher authority as she put it. i almost spilled my tea laughing. the idea of ms figg being a member of some secret cabal or organization or society is very funny. but she seemed serious. she said she wasn't sure if this would apply to a...i believe she used the term squib to describe me. she also said she thought i was something called a muggle. naturally i am concerned, since such terms do not exist, and i feared she was suffering dementia or a stroke. but the testing i performed, with her permission, proved her to be in sound health mental and physical for her age. she said she would get back to me, or someone else will. she also mentioned as i was leaving, talking to someone she respects from the tone of her voice. whoever this...dumbledore is, he apparently has a LOT of authority.

august 10th, 1988:

today is my birthday. sometimes its easy to forget i'm not only the doctor of this town, but the only scientist within miles outside of the major cities like London. i took today off from the medical to explore more fully my new property. i currently own a modest medium sized building (almost a castle) with a huge wall extending around it to include a forest and a small mountain in the middle. the reason for lack of entry in the month of july was due to moving from my apartment in town to this property, which is large enough to be both home, and office of my medical and scientific profession, and is close enough to little whinging and other nearby towns to where travel is 5 minutes at best and i can make emergency house calls if need be. how i got this property is...unusual. i was approached at the end of June by a large man with a bushy beard. such a huge fellow, and strangely enough, carrying a pink umbrella. this...giant of a man, who said his name was Hagrid, apparently was sent by one mr dumbledore, the man whose name i heard ms figg mention in June. anyways, apparently upon hearing about me, this dumbledore took it upon himself to try to find my family heritage, i'm guessing out of sympathy, and discovered i apparently am the last of a old family bloodline, and this building, named Darkmeyer, is my family home. and hagrid was sent to deliver the deeds of ownership and the key. but i digress. today i took off from my duties, explored the walled in forest. then i went to the mountain in the middle. what i found in the mountain is astonishing. carvings, of some ancient society of so called "wizards" depicting battles between beings with unusual names. names like zamorak, saradomin, guthix, bandos, armadyl. but in the middle of the mountain, accessed only by the one cave that leads outside, is a ancient mine. but the stones. round, semi flat, grey colored. the very air seemed charged with electricity. i felt..stronger entering the big hollowed mine in the middle. the carvings describe these stones as "pure rune essence" and go on to claim "they charge magik" crude. but when i touched one i got shocked. not harmed. but shocked. and odd words in my mind. what is a "wingardium leviosa" i will do more research on this.

august 11th 1988:

amazing. i took a "essence" disk from the mine to my personal lab. i had put it down on the table because the doorbell rang with a package (cute delivery person, named learth. cant tell if male or female. mental note, see if i can get more deliveries from them. something about them is almost..magical) and when i came back the blood samples i had sitting on my table were glowing, visible to the naked eye. some rudimentary testing proved the proximity of the "essence" somehow catalyzed the inert gold and silver blood cells in both mine and ms figgs samples to be equal to that of the potter child. strangely, his sample had no reaction, positive or negative. im going to open the package and eat one of the muffins from it as i work

august 20th 1988:

there was a incident last night. two burglars broke in, thinking i had riches. i heard the noises and went downstairs and surprised them. during the struggle, we ended up in my lab. a lot of damage was caused. one of them had a pistol. when he fired, i tried to use the essence stone to block it. the bullet did stop, but a piece of the stone pierced my skin and strangely was absorbed. i thought my head would explode. words, images, energy flashing like lightning. i saw the burglars running for the door. i don't know what i said next, something like abra cadabra...avada kedava thats it. anyways there was a green flash and one burglar fell dead. the other one almost got out but i screamed another word that flashed in my head. something called "crucio" and he just fell and kept screaming like he was being tortured. his screams wouldn't stop. luckily learth was happening by on a late night delivery and they stopped by. they said they seen this before and took the burglar to get help. they also said something else. "ill make sure you don't get in trouble over this" strange. it was almost like...i did magic. but magic isn't real...but..still...

august 22nd 1988:

i been testing these abilities. i do believe somehow, the essence disk pieces, combined with the silver and gold cells in my blood, somehow activated a dormant gene. magic. i can do magic. i see words in my head, written in silver, gold, and crimson. it seems like the crimson ones are powerful spells, curses almost, like that crucio i somehow did. problem is, all i know is the words, and whatever effects happen when focused and spoke on. side note: i discovered i have a second ability. apparently by concentrating on a image of it, and snapping my fingers, i can somehow bring back to life, foot tall versions of extinct prehistoric creatures. and they live, breath, move. the scientist and doctor i am is excited about this chance to study long dead species. and the child in me is excited cause dinosaurs. currently as i write this, i have entire herds of the creatures running and living in the forest behind my house. ending this entry early there is someone banging on my door.

august 23rd 1988:

spent the bulk of yesterday in a meeting. my visitors were one cornelius fudge, one albus dumbledore (quite like that man.) learth, and one scarred man with a unusual glass eye who only grunted, watched everything like it was going to kill him, and was introduced as "moody" (for the life of me i dont know if that is his name, or a description of him) summarizing the meeting. magic is real, there is a whole secret society of wizards. fudge apparently runs their government, dumbledore runs their school for children, and learth can produce a aura and works as a undercover security agent, able to move among "muggles" (none magical people) without notice because of it. (they compared learths ability to some breed of rare wizard called metamophagi, and even said the two abilities are related, albiet the metamorph ones can shape change. like cousins almost in terms of stealth) and apparently i am, or was, a wizard without powers, a "squib". normally what i did to those burglars would have me imprisoned. but learth apparently explained and fudge is here to basically give me a crash course on my new life. they seemed VERY interested in my theory on the essence stones and the blood cells of myself and ms figg. fudge actually became excited, saying that medical wizards would want to know this, cause it could bring squibs fully into society acceptance. dumbledore, i swear he can read minds. he asked me to demonstrate my unusual ability. one picture and a finger snap later, fudge is shocked, dumbledore is smiling like the cat who got the canary, moody looks ready to kill something, and learth is snuggling a foot tall woolly mammoth and wanting to keep it. Dumbledore also said that while i am too old to attend his school as a student, during the off season i should come by and get some practice lessons in, so i dont accidently perform magic. i will delay any further entries until i get a handle on this...magic. and the society it comes with.

final entry

date, july 30th, 1991.

amazing how time flies. 3 years since my last entry. so much has changed. i have resigned as doctor and scientist to little whinging, but found a good replacement,and one that is very skilled. i wish dr tato all the best. i have integrated fully into wizarding society by now, even to the point of having my own wand, although i honestly prefer my car to broomstick travel. my castle home, darkmeyer, and the forest and mountain with the essence mine have been moved out of muggle territory and into the area near a all wizard village called hogsmeade. Learth has moved in. at first they were my guide and mentor, now they are my best friend and i cannot see my life without them. the pure essence formula, now called "overload potion" is fully developed and being distributed to any of those who wish to have the magic awakened. not surprisingly ms figg took the formula and is now not only skilled at the magic she always has been unable to use, but linked to the feline world. in her own way she is in command of a army if need be. dumbledore has offered me a position at hogwarts nearby, as both a physician like madame pomfrey, and a teacher of muggle sciences in my own class. not to mention providing plenty of creatures for "care of magical creatures." i discovered my resurrection magic power, can be applied to extinct magical creatures if i have the picture or drawing they are based on. i already received a letter from one newt scamander, asking to study them for a upgrade to his fantastic beasts book. my new position will keep me busy so this is my final entry for the foreseeable future. dumbledore said a famous student will be joining our school this year, but wont tell me who. he just grins and winks and says ill be surprised. i also heard whispers of someone who cant be named. im confident my creatures will be adequate security addition to the castle. small size does not mean small attacks as some people discovered over the last few years. pity tho, lucius malfoy really should not have been so rude. at least his hand was saved. ending final entry, i hear learth in the hallway. i think i will take them out for dinner tonight. this journal will remain on the shelf for the foreseeable future. and probably be put in the hogwarts library as a piece of history for the formula. so to all readers of my journal, i bid you a fond farewell, and wish you a happy life.

sincerely,

Dartanis Bloodstone.


End file.
